Fall
by Moonraven
Summary: Chichiri teaches Tasuki how to swim... (ChiTas)


**Author's notes and warnings:** Originally, this was supposed to be a scene in AFL-FY. That, apparently, has changed. AFL has taken off on a different path and this particular bunny won't really go with what's happening anymore.

_**DEDICATED to all the Chichiri/Tasuki fans out there, especially to all the wonderful people that read and enjoyed my stories. Happy Holidays, everyone! This is my gift to all of you. **_

**Summary**: Chichiri teaches Tasuki how to swim…

**Warning:** Hmmm…. semi-naked men playing in the water. Oh… that's not a warning? ::laughs::

**Disclaimer:** If the boys were mine, I wouldn't be typing this… I would be quite busy elsewhere…

* * *

**Fall**

By Moonraven

* * *

Chichiri came out of his trance and blinked at his surroundings in confusion. Nothing seemed amiss around their camp, bedrolls put away, supplies packed, fire put out, bandit missing… 

Missing! Chichiri blinked and looked around again. Where was Tasuki? He had told the young man not to wander off since they were leaving soon. He'd only wanted a few minutes to talk to Taiitsukun before they started on their journey.

Then he heard it, muttered curses and water splashing. Chichiri closed his eye and sighed. Tasuki-kun. What could the restless bandit have gotten himself into now?

Chichiri didn't have much time to ponder when said bandit called out desperately to him, "Chiri!"

The monk dashed towards the sound of his friend's voice and the terrible splashing of water. To his relief, he found the younger man safe enough even if he was thrashing and coughing in the lake.

"Tasuki-kun, no da! The lake is not deep, na no da. Stand up."

But Tasuki wasn't listening, he was… squealing. "Chiri, Chiri, there's something in here with me," he squeaked and disappeared under the water.

Chichiri's heart sank as Tasuki's head went under and he rushed into the water to save his friend. The water where Tasuki had disappeared was deeper than Chichiri had guessed, almost reaching his neck. Before he could plunge under for the bandit, Tasuki popped out from under and Chichiri grabbed desperately onto the back of his shirt, pulling him up further and into his arms.

Tasuki shivered and clung on tight, making Chichiri lose his balance and he toppled backwards, dragging the terrified bandit along with him.

Gaining control of his own limbs normally wouldn't have been a problem but when they were tangled with that of a thrashing, panic-stricken young man, it was MUCH harder than Chichiri had anticipated. After much struggling and a few unwanted mouthfuls of water, Chichiri managed to get enough leverage to smack Tasuki smartly across the face.

Shocked, Tasuki stopped fighting him and stared confusedly into Chichiri's eye. Chichiri's heart gave a lurch at the hurt and confusion he saw on his friend's face. He gave Tasuki a reassuring smile and pulled the young man into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Tasuki-kun," he said softly and pulled back to look into the bandit's face. "I've got you, don't fight me."

Tasuki blinked at him, his eyes wide and frightened but the hurt was gone.

"Now, see? You can stand here, there's nothing to worry about."

Tasuki blushed but held on tightly to Chichiri's arms. "There was somethin'…" He looked over his shoulder nervously while pulling himself closer to the monk. "It was all over my legs." Tasuki shivered again but before he could start to panic, Chichiri shook him roughly.

"It's probably an eel or--" Chichiri never got the chance to finish his sentence. Tasuki yelped at the mentioned of eel and bolted for the rocky banks of the lake. Chichiri grimaced. He had completely forgotten about Tasuki's newfound fear of snakes and snake-like creatures. Being bitten by one was probably a sure way of acquiring the phobia.

"Tasuki-kun," he called after the struggling bandit. Running in chest-deep water was not going as well as Tasuki had wanted and the bandit was cussing and whimpering simultaneously – a feat that to Chichiri's knowledge, only Tasuki could accomplish with flare.

Chichiri sighed and swam up to the bandit. He stopped and grabbed the back of his friend's shirt again and began walking to the edge of the lake, towing the sputtering redhead after him.

"Really, Tasuki-kun. You must learn how to swim, no da. Most embarrassing for a 'fearless bandit leader', na no da."

Chichiri deposited the panting Tasuki on the pebbly beach and stared down in exasperation at the redhead.

Tasuki sat up and growled angrily. "It's not my fucking fault that… that… THING touched me!" He shuddered violently again and hugged his chest. "It was disgusting!"

"It was probably a fish," Chichiri suggested and shook his head. "You eat them, no da."

"It wasn't a fucking fish. It was… long and slimy and squirmy. Eek!" He shuddered again.

Chichiri bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. Tasuki would NOT appreciate that but the redhead was quite adorable squirming on the floor. Chichiri cleared his throat abruptly and changed his train of thought. If he continued to think that way about his friend, it was bound to cross that line that he had so laboriously created.

"Whatever it was, you're safe now, na no da. And what were you doing in the water anyway?"

Tasuki frowned and grumbled under his breath.

"Nani, Tasuki-kun, no da? I can't hear you."

"I said I wasn't in the water."

"Oh…" Chichiri blinked at his flaming friend. Tasuki's face almost matched his hair, no da. "That explains why we're both soaking wet, na no da."

Tasuki glared up at him. "I was on a freaking tree, okay? The fucking branch broke and I ended up in there." Without looking, Tasuki pointed to the offending lake.

"I see." Not really. "Why were you on a tree, no da?"

Tasuki clammed up stubbornly and crossed his arms tighter around his chest.

"Tasuki-kun?"

Tasuki ducked his head and mumbled, "Gettin' somethin'."

Chichiri blinked and looked up at the trees that surrounded the lake. The only one that could have been Tasuki's downfall was a fruit tree. "You were up a mango tree, no da? But you don't like mangoes."

Tasuki pursed his lips and stared off into the woods.

"You weren't chasing squirrels again, were you?"

Tasuki glowered silently up at him.

Chichiri sighed and shook his head. "Fine, don't tell me but after this incident – and many more like it in the past, I insist that you either learn how to swim or stay by my side at all times, no da." He crossed his arms authoritatively and glared down at the bandit. "Choose."

Tasuki scrunched up his face in concentration and it seemed to Chichiri that the redhead was giving this ultimatum much more thought than necessary. Given the bandit's fear of water, Chichiri had expected Tasuki to eagerly agree to the latter choice and his chest tightened uncomfortably at the idea that Tasuki didn't want to spend time by his side and would rather risk the water.

Finally, Tasuki bowed his head and gave a huge sigh. "I've been a pain to ya, Chiri. You're always havin' ta save me and all…" He was quiet for a moment then having made up his mind, he looked up with the determination that Chichiri had seen and loved for so long. "So, I'm gonna learn to swim and you won't have to worry about me no more."

Tasuki grinned up at Chichiri; his handsome young face was so full of good intentions and hope that Chichiri's foreboding disappeared in the warm fuzzy lump that started in his stomach and was rapidly spreading everywhere.

Chichiri smiled back and hoped desperately that his heart wasn't in his eye. After their years of traveling together, Chichiri had stopped using the mask when he was alone with Tasuki. The bandit had insisted most zealously. And with his true self exposed…

It was too much to hope that the young vibrant bandit would return his feelings. It didn't matter that Chichiri had caught Tasuki staring at him many times in the past when the younger man had thought he wasn't looking. Chichiri had always told himself that Tasuki was just wondering why the hell he was stuck with a monk. He could not allow himself to hope that Tasuki could possibly want anything more than friendship… finding out otherwise would be devastating. Chichiri wasn't sure he would survive if he were to fall again… nevermind that it may have been too late.

"Well, since we can't hit the trails now, I guess we can start your lessons, no da," Chichiri said as lightly as he could and began peeling off his wet clothes.

"Um… now?" Tasuki's slightly high-pitched voice asked.

Chichiri paused in his undressing and looked at his friend. "What better time than now, no da?" Tasuki looked away quickly, his face slightly flushed. Chichiri felt hope rising again but he squashed that down quickly. His imagination was getting out of hand; he definitely needed more meditation.

"But… what about the… you know… thing?" Tasuki hunched his shoulders and glanced nervously at the lake. "It's still in there."

"Oh, for goodness' sakes, Tasuki-kun, no da, it won't hurt you. It didn't earlier, did it?"

"Well, no."

"There you go." Chichiri said as if that decided everything and went back to removing his shirt. He was only wearing his pants now and that clung uncomfortably to his legs and hips. He debated whether or not to remove his next to last clothing article as he spread his wet clothes on a large rock not far away. His pants needed to get dry too…

"Can't we do it some where else?" Tasuki whined behind him and Chichiri turned to find the bandit shuffling his feet a few feet away.

Chichiri sighed. "I am not walking in wet clothes, Tasuki-kun and since we have to spend a good part of the day waiting for our clothes to dry, I think it would be a good idea not to waste the opportunity, don't you think?"

Tasuki didn't say anything but looked back at the lake again. Chichiri felt sorry for the bandit, Tasuki really did try. "I can weave a protection spell around you, no da," he offered. "No creatures in the water will come anywhere near you, na no da."

Tasuki's face brightened and he looked at Chichiri gratefully. "Hontou?"

Chichiri's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the gorgeous bandit. "Hontou," he answered softly. What he wouldn't give to see Tasuki this happy every moment of his life. The bandit really was a joy… trying at times but joy nonetheless.

Chichiri smiled and held out his hands. "Ready?"

"Maa, Tasuki-kun, relax, na no da. Your muscles will all cramp up soon if you keep this up."

"I AM relaxed," came the stiff reply from between tightly gritted teeth.

"Of course. What was I thinking," Chichiri muttered to himself and smacked his hand lightly on Tasuki's bare stomach. "Arch up, Tasuki-kun. You can't float when you're all crunched up like this. You must bring up your hips, na no da."

Tasuki's eyes were closed – very tightly as he floated on his back in front of Chichiri. Well, 'float' was a rather optimistic term but they were working their way there. The water was waist deep and it gave Chichiri enough room to work with the bandit without Tasuki getting all bent out of shape.

Tasuki tried and did as Chichiri told him but in his attempt to arch his back, he tipped his head back too far and the result was quite predictable. Tasuki sputtered and thrashed as water washed over his face. He tried to stand but wasn't successful until Chichiri took pity on him and helped him up.

The older man rubbed his friend's back soothingly and periodically gave it sharp thumps to help clear Tasuki's lungs. The smooth muscles beneath his hand seemed unusually tense and he rubbed harder to try and ease Tasuki's tension. Tasuki's skin was flushed and hot against the coolness of the water. The monk was unable to stop himself as he stared, mesmerized by the vision of his friend. The hard planes of Tasuki's broad back and chest glistened enticingly and Chichiri had to look away before his body could react to the sight… too late. Chichiri groaned.

"What the hell did you tell me to do that for?" Tasuki demanded when his lungs were clear enough to yell.

Chichiri looked back but this time he made sure to keep his gaze on his friend's face. "I said to arch your back, no da, not put your head under the water!" But Tasuki's face was beautiful especially when it was flushed with exertion… oh no… that certainly didn't help.

Tasuki glared, muttering, "How am I learning to swim if I just lie on my back?"

"What's between you and the bottom of the lake, Tasuki-kun?" Chichiri asked in his most patient tone. Maybe this would put him back into the 'teacher' mode.

"Nothin'!"

"Wrong." Chichiri scooped up some water and poured it over the bandit's head, ignoring Tasuki as the redhead batted his hand away indignantly. "THIS is between you and the bottom of the lake. If you don't want to sink, you must learn to use the water to your advantage."

"Okay fine," Tasuki grumbled. "Show me again."

Chichiri hesitated. While he didn't quite have a raging hard on, his… er… lower extremities was more than a little stiff from his earlier observation of Tasuki's naked chest. Earlier, they had both stripped down to their underwear and Chichiri knew that he had to come up with something or that minimal piece of clothing would never be able to hide his humiliation.

"Chiri?" Tasuki gave him a confused look when Chichiri failed to move.

"You know, every time you call me that I think you're saying 'chili'."

Tasuki blinked at the unexpected comment. "Um… you never minded before."

Chichiri shrugged. "It's not that I minded, I'm just saying…"

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

"It didn't bother me before."

"So, it's bothering you now?"

"No, didn't I say that I don't mind?"

"So why did you bring it up?"

Chichiri growled in frustration. He didn't know that diversionary tactics could be so tiring.

The bandit misunderstood his reaction for he took a step back, his eyes averted. "Fine. If it bothers you, I'll stop. It's just that when I say Chichiri, it makes me think of 'chichi'. The old boss used that word a lot, you see, to describe… well… anyway when I think of 'chichi', I think of tiddies--" here Tasuki gestured exaggeratedly to his chest. "--and you KNOW that I ain't never liked those---what?"

Chichiri knew that it was impolite to stare, especially when he was well aware that the expression on his face was far from flattering but stared he did. Of all the things to be compared to… only Tasuki could… could attach his name – his CELESTIAL name no less, to… to… BREASTS!

"What?" Tasuki asked again. "I said I would stop."

"Don't!" Chichiri waved his hands frantically. After Tasuki's little explanation, Chichiri didn't think he would EVER see his name in the same light again. Maybe he should just go back to using Houjun.

"It's not just that, Chi… chiri, sometimes I think of---"

"NO!" Oh Suzaku, not another body part! "Chiri is fine. Really."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Well, that little diversion was definitely more than Chichiri had in mind but it served its purpose. He felt much safer floating on his back in front of Tasuki now. "Let's go on."

Tasuki watched him in awe as Chichiri explained how he stayed afloat on his back. His body completely relaxed except for the small of his back that served to arched his body just right. Chichiri thought he saw more than admiration for something that the bandit couldn't do reflected in Tasuki's eyes, but he brushed it off as his imagination. Tasuki could never want him that way. Hadn't he been telling himself that for the longest time?

But Tasuki's eyes began to roam his body and Chichiri's explanations started to falter. The lower Tasuki's gaze went, the more incoherent, the monk became. Finally, he squeaked, "Tasuki?"

The bandit either didn't hear him or Tasuki was ignoring him. Chichiri tried to stand but Tasuki reached out and placed his hands on the small of Chichiri's back and under his bare thighs. Chichiri froze and gazed up uncertainly at his friend.

Tasuki's face was flushed as well as his throat and chest. Chichiri couldn't help staring at the tantalizing glow that radiated from every pore on Tasuki's body. He was truly breathtaking.

"Tasuki… let me up." He pleaded breathlessly. His body responded, as he had feared to the heat of Tasuki's gaze. He knew that Tasuki couldn't have missed the telltale bulge between his legs and Chichiri wasn't sure he was ready for Tasuki's rejection, even when Tasuki didn't look like he would object.

"I…" Tasuki's gaze traveled back up to Chichiri's own flushed face. This time Chichiri KNEW he wasn't mistaken when he saw desire flickered heatedly in the golden depths.

"Let me up, please." Chichiri repeated softly as he looked quickly away.

Tasuki dropped his hands abruptly. "Chiri…"

Chichiri fought the embarrassment as he stood up. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He berated himself. He was so stupid! Now Tasuki knew and… what in the world could he do now?

"Maybe we should take a little break." Chichiri was immensely glad that he hadn't croaked that out.

Tasuki was silent though Chichiri couldn't tell what he was thinking. The monk was too busy trying not to think about how stupid he was and how this stupid incident would make their friendship very awkward from this point on.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tasuki started towards the bank. Chichiri suppressed the disappointment that surged in his chest and began to follow the redhead. Before Tasuki got very far, however, the bandit stopped and after a few seconds, gave a startled yelp and turned back to the monk.

Chichiri didn't have much time to think of anything when Tasuki jumped into his arms. The bandit wrapped his legs tightly around Chichiri's waist and his arms around the monk's neck; his face was buried most distractingly into the older man's shoulder.

"It's back!" Tasuki murmured into Chichiri's flesh, making the monk groaned out loud.

"Tasuki." Chichiri knew that he was capable of saying more than his friend's name but the hard body pressing against him had shorted out many of his brain cells.

But not enough for him NOT to have noticed the hardness that poked into his stomach. He took a deep breath to make sure that his brain had plenty of oxygen before tightening his arms experimentally around Tasuki's back. Tasuki trembled and gave a muffled moaned.

Chichiri swallowed and closed his eye. Okay… THAT was definitely an erection. Either Tasuki was feeling the same thing HE did or the bandit really had a rather unhealthy fixation for eels.

Somehow Chichiri didn't think it was the eel. Now what?

_Now you screw him, no da! You've been wanting to for ages!_

_I can't do that! Tasuki's frightened; I can't take advantage of that._

_Of course, you can. He wants it. That's why he's hard._

_But he trusts me to protect him._

_Right. Speaking of which… where's that protection spell, no da?_

Chichiri whimpered. The spell… had he forgotten to cast it?

"Er… Chiri?"

"Yes?"

"Were you muttering to yourself?"

Chichiri opened his eye to see that Tasuki had pushed back slightly and was now looking into his eye curiously. He did not look frightened in the least.

Chichiri narrowed his eye. "I… was choking, no da. You were strangling me."

Tasuki grinned, his fangs poked out adorably. "Right. Sorry, but it IS your fault."

Chichiri frowned. "MY fault, no da?"

Tasuki nodded. "You promised me a spell that would keep that thing away but it's back."

"You mean the… long, slimy, squirmy thing, no da?"

Tasuki's grin took on a sheepish hue. "Yeah, that."

They stared at each other for along time, each one very aware of the other but wasn't sure how to proceed. Then Chichiri finally asked, "Was there ever a… thing, no da?"

Tasuki looked quite put out. "Of course there was! What do you take me for?"

"A very sneaky bandit, no da."

Tasuki grinned again; his entire face radiated with such happiness that Chichiri couldn't help but responded with a smile of his own.

Suddenly Tasuki looked a bit uncertain and he bit his lower lip almost nervously. "Is this…alright?"

"Depends on what 'this' is, no da?" Chichiri hoped that even though he had sounded light hearted, Tasuki would know what he meant. That to Chichiri, 'this' was a very serious thing and if Tasuki didn't want that, then they would go on with the swimming lesson as if none of 'this' had ever happened.

Chichiri gazed into the hypnotic golden eyes and tried not to think of the inevitable: that no matter what Tasuki decided, things between them would never be the same again.

Tasuki studied his face for the longest time, and then he leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to Chichiri's. He seemed unsure, as if he expected Chichiri to refuse… like the monk had been doing for a very long time.

But that wasn't going to happen again. Chichiri pulled the bandit tighter against his chest and deepened the kiss. The monk finally admitted to himself that none of Tasuki's looks and gestures had been his imagination alone. That Tasuki had really wanted him as much as Chichiri had wanted the bandit.

When they broke apart, Tasuki had already answered his question. All of the bandit's heart and soul was in his kiss, in his eyes, in the radical chi that was uniquely Tasuki's. Chichiri berated himself for not seeing the love that radiated from Tasuki before.

Now it was his turn to answer Tasuki. He leaned forward and captured Tasuki's lips again. This time, it was his heart and soul that reached out to the bandit. There was no more reason to hide. No more reason to doubt. No more reason to push Tasuki away.

There was only Tasuki. And that was reason enough to risk falling… because Tasuki would always catch him.

* * *

**-- The End --

* * *

Please have a fantastic holiday! Take care, stay safe and love each other, no da!!! **


End file.
